Eurovision Song Contest 2004
|return = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |nul = (in the semifinal) Piero & The MusicStars - Celebrate |winner = Ruslana - Wild Dances |withdraw = -- |previous = 2003 |next = 2005 }} The Eurovision Song Contest 2004 was the 49th edition held in Istanbul, Turkey at the Abdi İpekçi Arena and was hosted by Meltem Cumbul and Korhan Abay. The 2004 contest introduced the new generic logo for the competition which would feature the host country's flag in the stylized center heart that formed the "V" in "Eurovision". The theme of the 2004 contest is "Under The Same Sky", which reflects Istanbul being a city that straddles two continents, as well as bringing the artists together to celebrate music. As new countries expressed their desire to join the contest (Albania, Belarus and Serbia-Montenegro all made their debut this year), this year's edition introduced the semi-final round to accommodate the growing demand, thereby scrapping the relegation rule. The ten highest scores from the semi-final would advance to the final joining 14 other pre-qualified countries (the top 10 from the 2003 contest and the Big Four). All 36 countries would vote in both the semi-final and the final regardless of whether they qualified or not. Ukraine won on only its second entry. The winning song was Wild Dances performed by Ukrainian superstar Ruslana. She had been on an extensive promotional tour in lots of European countries before the contest, which could have contributed to her victory. The pre-qualified countries in the Final didn't do significantly well: Nine of these entries ended up bottom-10 and only Turkey, Sweden, Germany and Spain made it into the top-10. After a few countries had given their votes, it was clear that competition would be a three horse race between Ukraine, Serbia & Montenegro and Greece. The final was not just shown in the participating countries, but also in Armenia, Kosovo, Puerto Rico, and Australia. For the first time, a DVD was released shortly after the event including both the Semi-Final and the Final.http://60th.eurovision.tv/00s/ arena.jpg|Outside the arena building arena04.jpg|Building the arena official program.jpg|Official program poster.jpg|Official poster proteusbcn from fan circle.jpg|Inside the "fan circle" Participants Semi Final Gallery Jari Sillanpää.jpg|Jari Sillanpää Aleksandra & Konstantin.jpg|Aleksandra and Konstantin Piero & the MusicStars.png|Piero & the MusicStars Fomins and Kleins.jpg|Fomins and Kleins David D'Or.jpg|David D'Or Marta Roure.jpg|Marta Roure Sofia Vitória.jpg|Sofia Vitória Julie and Ludwig.jpg|Julie and Ludwig MaryonLive.jpg|Maryon Sakis Rouvas04.jpg|Sakis Rouvas RuslanaLive.jpg|Ruslana Linas and Simona.jpg|Linas and Simona Anjeza ShahiniLive.jpg|Anjeza Shahini Lisa Andreas.jpg|Lisa Andreas Toše Proeski.jpg|Toše Proeski Platin.jpg|Platin Neiokõsõ.jpg|Neiokõsõ Ivan Mikulić.jpg|Ivan Mikulić Tomas Thordarson.png|Tomas Thordarson Željko Joksimović.jpg|Željko Joksimović Deen04.jpg|Deen Re-UnionLive.jpg|Re-Union Final Gallery Ramón.jpg|Ramón Tie Break.jpg|Tie Break Knut Anders Sørum.jpg|Knut Anders Sørum Jonatan Cerrada.jpg|Jonatan Cerrada Željko Joksimović.jpg|Željko Joksimović Julie and Ludwig.jpg|Julie and Ludwig Re-UnionLive.jpg|Re-Union MaxLive.jpg|Max Anjeza ShahiniLive.jpg|Anjeza Shahini RuslanaLive.jpg|Ruslana Ivan Mikulić.jpg|Ivan Mikulić Deen04.jpg|Deen Xandee.jpg|Xandee Julia Savicheva.jpg|Julia Savicheva Toše Proeski.jpg|Toše Proeski Sakis Rouvas04.jpg|Sakis Rouvas Jonsi04.jpg|Jónsi Chris Doran.jpg|Chris Doran Blue Café.jpg|Blue Café James Fox.jpg|James Fox Lisa Andreas.jpg|Lisa Andreas Athena.jpg|Athena Sanda Ladoși.jpg|Sanda Ladoși Lena Philipsson.jpg|Lena Philipsson References Category:Turkey Category:Ukraine Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Winners with a score over 200 points Category:Rules changes